This invention relates to lubricant compositions and more particularly, to lubricant compositions comprising oils of lubricating viscosity or greases thereof containing a minor friction reducing and antiwear amount of a hydrocarbyl amine, a hydrocarbyl diamine or a hydrocarbyl triamine salt of a diol-derived acid phosphate.
Considerable work has been done with lubricating oils, mineral and synthetic to enhance their friction reducing properties by modifying them with suitable additives. The use of lubricant additives containing phosphorus has been well documented and widely implemented commercially. These include acid phosphates, phosphites, phosphonates, phosphate esters, metallic dithiophosphates and the like.
Amine compositions have also found wide use as friction reducing additives as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,113 which relates to alkyl amines and diamines and borated adducts of alkyl amine and diamines.
Alcohol-containing additives and their derivatives are also well known for their surfactant and lubricity properties when formulated into lubricating oils and for their water-scavenging characteristics when blended into hydrocarbyl fuels. The use of glycerol monooleate and similar hydroxyl-containing carboxylates have also found wide spreak commercial use as lubricant additives. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,649,358 and 3,889,433 describe some related diols.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,214 describes certain fuel additives consisting essentially of an aliphatic monoamine salt of a branched chain alkyl acid ester of orthophosphoric acid in combination with liquid polypropylene.
It has now been discovered that various amine salts of hydrocarbyl diol-derived phosphates (which can also be referred to as diol-derived acid phosphate salts), when blended into lubricants, provide effective multifunctional friction reducing and antiwear activity with potential antirust and anticorrosion properties. Novel compositions disclosed herein are expected to provide exceptional benefits in a variety of synthetic and mineral oil based lubricants and greases. Both the additives, per se, and lubricant compositions containing such additives are, to the best of applicants' knowledge, novel. To the best of our knowledge, neither the compositions nor the additive compounds have been known or previously used as multifunctional friction reducing, antiwear or antirust additives in lubricanting oils, greases or fuels.